familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nueces County, Texas
Nueces County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2010, the population was 340,223. The county seat is Corpus Christi and it is part of the Corpus Christi Metropolitan Statistical Area. Nueces County is named for the Nueces River, which flows through the county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,166 square miles (3,021 km²), of which 836 square miles (2,165 km²) is land and 331 square miles (856 km²) (28.34%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 37 * U.S. Highway 77 * U.S. Highway 181 * State Highway 44 Adjacent counties *San Patricio County (north) *Gulf of Mexico (east) *Kleberg County (south) *Jim Wells County (west) History Nueces County was formed in 1846 from portions of San Patricio County. It was named after the Nueces River. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 313,645 people, 110,365 households, and 79,683 families residing in the county. The population density was 375 people per square mile (145/km²). There were 123,041 housing units at an average density of 147 per square mile (57/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 72.03% White, 4.24% Black or African American, 0.64% Native American, 1.16% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 18.74% from other races, and 3.13% from two or more races. 55.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 110,365 households out of which 36.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.80% were married couples living together, 15.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 22.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.30. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.40% under the age of 18, 10.50% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 21.10% from 45 to 64, and 11.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 95.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,959, and the median income for a family was $41,066. Males had a median income of $31,571 versus $22,324 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,036. About 14.70% of families and 18.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.00% of those under age 18 and 15.80% of those age 65 or over. Historical Demographics In 1950 Nueces County had a population of 165,471 people.Columbia-Lippincott Gazeteer. (New York: Columbia University Press, 1952) p. 1354. Cities and towns See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Nueces County, Texas References External links *Nueces County government's website *[http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/NN/hcn5.html Nueces County in Handbook of Texas Online] at the University of Texas * Historic Nueces County materials, hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Established in 1846 Category:Counties of Texas Category:Nueces County, Texas